Kisses
by Youre remarkable
Summary: Karma and Amy start kissing without an audience.


**Hey guys! It's been a long time since I wrote something and this is my first Karmy fic! Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Amy and Karma were watching Pitch Perfect in Amy's bedroom. They both loved this movie. Karma was cuddling into Amy while having her arms around her waist. Amy had her arm around Karma and was playing with the hem of Karma's shirt.

Half hour into the movie, Amy started feeling that Karma was watching her, so she turned to look at her and she was right, Karma was staring at her. "What?" Amy whispered.

Karma, instead of answering, leaned into Amy until their lips were millimeters apart. She was giving Amy the possibility to back off, but she didn't, so she went on till her lips were on hers. Karma was kissing Amy slowly and softly and there was no one to show off.

After some minutes of kissing, they parted and continued watching the movie as nothing happened. During the movie, they continued kissing like it was the most normal thing to do.

The next day, Amy called Shane desperately because she didn't have a fucking clue about what was happening and she wanted to know what to do about. Shane, on the contrary, was excited with these news and told Amy to calm herself. He told her that there were two possibilities, either Karma really felt something towards her or she was so used to kissing Amy that she didn't realized it. For him, it was the first one. He also told her that she had to options, the first one was to confront her and talk about it, which he didn't recommend unless she wanted to get things weird with Karma, and the second, and best one, was to go along with it and enjoy it. Amy thought about this and thought that she really didn't want to get things weird with Karma, so she better be enjoying this as long as it lasts.

* * *

Amy and Karma were on Karma's bed. Amy was hugging her legs while telling Karma about this new documentary about dogs that she watched last night. Karma was sitting next to her and smiling at her.

After some minutes, Amy couldn't hold it anymore so she asked, "Why are you smiling?" She breathed. "I know, I'm boring you, right?"

Karma shook her head. "Definitely not" She said softly. Then, she moved towards Amy and leaned her head on Amy's arm, putting her head centimeters apart from Amy's. "It's just you look really cute when you talk about something you are passionate about" She simply said with a soft smile.

Amy smiled softly at her not knowing how to react to this new side of Karma. Deciding to better let it slide, she continued telling Karma about the documentary.

"It's amazing! They can smell and hear a rat that's on th-" Amy was cut off by Karma's lips on hers. The kiss was soft and short. When they separate, they both looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

Amy laughed nervously and continued her story.

* * *

Amy and Karma where on Amy's bed taking selfies. In the last couple of weeks, Karma became addicted to take selfies, specially with Amy. So, whenever they got together, they would take some funny selfies and Karma would later post some of them.

They were making funny faces. Closing eyes. Click. Tongues out. Click. Then, Amy decided to kiss Karma's cheek. Karma closed her eyes and smiled widely. Click. Karma turned to look at Amy. Click. Karma leaned in. Click. Karma's lips softly touched Amy's. Click. Amy smiled into the kiss and kissed her best friend back. Click.

Forgetting about taking selfies, Karma drop her phone on the floor and grabbed Amy's face to deepen the kiss. Amy slowly pushed Karma down onto the bed until she was on top of her, kissing her fiercely.

The next day, Amy learned that the photo that Karma posted was the one in which they both were putting their tongues out and when leaning into Karma to annoy her during break, she discovered that the new wallpaper of Karma's phone was the photo in which they were kissing and they were both smiling into it.

* * *

Amy and Farrah had another fight about Amy being gay (if only she knew that she was supposed to fake it, but really wasn't) so Amy left her house in the middle of the night and found herself in front of Karma's house. The only person she considered family and home. When she was with her, she was home. That's why they were soul mates. She entered the house and went right upstairs. She knocked on Karma's door and when she heard her say "Yeah?", she went in and stood just a foot inside her room.

"What do you want mo-" Karma started saying while turning around in her chair, but was cut off when she saw Amy crying in front of her. "Amy" She breathe and stood up and run to her and crushed her arms around her neck.

They stood in silence embracing themselves. After a while, Karma looked at Amy and whispered, "What happened?" while she put a lock of Amy's hair behind her ear. When Amy didn't answer, she kissed her neck that made Amy shiver and hugged again.

After what seemed like hours, Karma dragged Amy to her bed and made her sit. Karma sat in front of her.

"Was it your mom again?" asked slowly.

Amy nooded.

"I don't understand why she's like this. Why can't she appreciate how amazing you are?" Karma continued. "Because you are" She said smiling softly at Amy's crying face. Karma couldn't think that even while crying, Amy looked gorgeous. She then moved into Amy and sat on her lap. Amy's hands found her waist and her arms went around her neck. "You're beautiful" She whispered and leaned into Amy until she found her lips.

Later, when Amy calmed down a little bit and was more relaxed, they went both to sleep in each other's arms.

Amy woke up to the feeling that someone was watching her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in Karma's room and that in fact, Karma was watching her. She smiled at her.

"Good morning beautiful" Karma whispered.

Amy was shocked. In a good way. "Yeah..." She breathed while she composed herself. "I'm sure I look fabulous from there" She said jokingly.

Amy was waiting for Karma's response, but all she got was a soft smile and her leaning in and softly kissing her lips. She smiled into the kiss.

Amy couldn't control the next pair of words running through her mouth, "I like waking up like this" She said softly. Shocked by her words, Amy started to panicked.

Karma smiled at her. "Me too" She said sweetly. "Do you want breakfast?"

Amy breathed. "Since when do you have to ask?"

Karma laughed at that.

* * *

Amy and Karma were studying in Amy's kitchen. The table was full of pages. Well, Amy was trying to because Karma couldn't stop making noises and that was very distracting, especially since she looked so cute when she was nervous.

"Karma" Amy said softly turning her attention to those beautiful eyes she loves to stare.

"What?" Karma asked frustrated and looked up to Amy and found her smiling softly at her. "Why are you smiling?"

"You're cute when you get frustrated" Amy said simply and swore she saw Karma blush. "Don't worry... You're gonna do great tomorrow"

"How do you know that? Amy... If I fail this test, I'll fail the class"

"Because... I just know. Besides, you've been studying for weeks now. You'll do great, trust me. So, just calm down, okay?"

"No, I can't calm down! I'm freaking out right now!" Karma was slowly starting to raise her voice. "And how come you're always so calm before an exam? How do you do that? I just can't! I can't fail this exam" By this point, Karma had stood up and started walking around the kitchen.

"Karma..."

"I've been studying really hard to fail this exam and I just can't!"

"Karma..." Amy was getting anxious.

"What if I forget everything? Then what? I'm so fucking nervous! I have to pass. I have to-"

Amy couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up and walked towards Karma and just when she was turning around, Amy crushed slowly her lips with Karma's. It was soft. Just two pairs of lips touching. It lasted a second.

When Amy opened her eyes, she found a shocked Karma looking at her. She was shocked too. She didn't know where that courage came from. It was the first time she kissed Karma. It always was the other way round.

"Sorry" Amy whispered. "You just needed to shut up" Amy said with a thin smile still nervous about Karma's reaction.

Karma smiled softly. "Kiss me again" She whispered.

Amy couldn't be hearing well. "What?"

"Kiss me again" Karma continued whispering, never leaving her gaze from Amy's. "Your kisses calm me down" Karma said seriously.

Amy was surprised. She surely wasn't expecting that. But she complied happily.

They both leaned in slowly and their soft lips touched. They moved vaguely. Tasting each other. When they needed air, they parted, foreheads touching and eyes closed.

"Better?" Amy whispered.

"Mm-hm"

And with that, they opened their eyes, looked deeply at each other for a second and then continued studying like nothing happened. Except, neither of them could stop repeating in their heads what just happened.

The next day, Karma was extremely nervous. She couldn't keep calm. Amy accompanied her to the door of the class where she had the exam.

"Karma, look at me" Amy said softly while grabbing her arms so she couldn't look anywhere else. "You're gonna do great. Trust me"

"Okay" a trembling Karma said.

"Okay" Amy said softly, trying to reassure her and kissed her cheek. "Let me know when you finish"

"Yeah" Karma said so softly that Amy almost didn't hear her.

Karma looked at her best friend once more and went into the class.

An hour and a half later, Karma was running through the halls of the school looking for the first person she wanted to tell the news. She was getting really anxious when she didn't found her at the library or the diner, until it hit her. The only place she could be was where Karma was afraid to go. She knew she would be there because she was having a free period and Karma supposedly was in class. So, she went up. Up to the rooftop.

Amy was reading a book when she heard someone opening the rooftop door and shouting her name. She recognized that voice immediately and looked up. Karma was running towards her with the biggest smile she had seen. Amy stand up and went to greet her best friend.

"AMY! I did it! I did it! I got a 90!" Karma was shouting happily and when she reached Amy, she crushed her with a tight hug.

"That's so awesome! Congratulations" Amy said in Karma's ear. "I'm so happy for you" Amy looked Karma in the eyes. "Really"

Karma's gaze went from Amy's eyes to her lips and then her eyes again and then, she leaned in.

They kissed slowly. Tenderly. Showing they cared for the other. Karma's arms went around Amy's neck pushing her towards herself, and Amy's arms found Karma's waist. They both smiled into the kiss.

Foreheads touching and eyes closed, they parted.

"Thank you" Karma whispered into Amy's mouth.

Amy opened her eyes. "For what?"

"Believing in me"

"Always" Amy replied sincerely.

They were both smiling happily and stupidly and were leaning in again when the bell rang.

"Cm'on" Karma said while grabbing Amy's hand and pushing her towards the door.

* * *

Amy's mother was promoted to a better position, so she was holding a party to celebrate and, of course, she insisted that the whole family should be there. Amy had a problem with that. She hated these kinds of things; too formal for her. At least she convinced her mother to bring Karma along as long as they didn't do anything couple-y during the whole thing. Farrah had slowly accepted her daughter's relationship (even though she didn't know it was faked), but she wasn't ready to share it with the world yet. Amy couldn't wait for the whole thing to end. And it would last the whole fucking afternoon!

Karma had arrived at noon, before everybody else so that she could have lunch alone with Amy.

"I can't believe my mother is making me do this" Amy protested.

"C'mon Amy. She just wants to share this moment with you" Karma tried to calm her down.

"Seriously? With all these boring old people?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow. "And I can't even hold your hand, not even hug you. That's not fair".

Karma couldn't help it anymore. She started laughing. "Tell you what" She started saying while walking slowly towards Amy and putting her arms around Amy's neck, and Amy's hand found her waist. "We'll make fun of all the people down there and we'll laugh so hard that your mom will have to throw us out" She said slowly with a smile.

"Promise?" Amy whispered.

"Promise" And with that, Karma leaned in and put her lips softly on top of Amy's.

Amy couldn't kiss her back, because Lauren chose that moment to burst into her room.

"OH!" Lauren said disgusted. "Your mother is asking for your presence downstairs, so I think it's best if you two, lovebirds, finally come" She said quickly and disappeared through the door.

"C'mon" Karma said while pecking Amy on the lips and grabbing her hand while Amy put her saddest face.

Karma kept her promise. Since the very beginning, Karma whispered ridiculous things on Amy's ear and she would always laugh. After some minutes, Amy started realizing how fun it was to make funny comments about the boring people around them, so she joined Karma. They couldn't stop laughing. Several times, Lauren and Bruce had come up to them and asked them to keep it quiet so that they wouldn't piss Farrah, but they just couldn't. Around seven, when Amy and Karma were almost crying of all the laugher, Farrah approached them and told them they could leave. Amy and Karma couldn't be more pleased, so laughing they went up the stairs to Amy's room. When they got there, Amy fell into her bed laughing and Karma followed her after closing the door.

"OMG! I can't believe you said that" Amy couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, it's true" Karma said.

After some minutes, when they both had calmed down, Karma turned towards Amy and looked at her.

Amy noticed this, so she turned her head to look at Karma. "What?" She asked her confused.

"There's something I've been wanting to do the whole afternoon" She said smiling.

"What?" Amy asked again.

"This" She said smiling and leaned in.

When Karma's lips touched Amy's, Amy couldn't stop herself from smiling into the kiss. She grabbed Karma's face and slowly buried her hands in Karma's hair. Karma, on the other hand, grabbed Amy's waist and slowly put herself on top of Amy. When air was needed, they parted. Karma rested her forehead on Amy's.

"Don't stop" Amy whispered and if she had had her eyes opened, she would have seen that Karma was smiling at her response.

* * *

It was a really hot day and Amy and Karma went grocery shopping. When they got back to Amy's they were really hot.

"Mom! We're back!" Amy shouted into the house.

No one answered. "Mom!" Silence. "Anyone!" Silence again. "Seems like we have the house for ourselves" Amy simply said.

"That's what it seems like" Karma replied.

When they finished putting everything away, Amy turned to Karma. "I'm really hot. I'm going to the pool. Are you joining me?" Amy asked Karma with a smile.

"I'm too lazy to change" Karma said with a face.

"I'm not planning to change either. Underwear is like a bikini" Amy said while taking off her shirt and throwing it on the floor.

Karma was shocked. Amy looked, no, was so hot. How come she never noticed this before? Okay, well maybe she had. "Okay" She said slowly while taking off her shirt.

They both took off their shorts and left them in the kitchen and then went outside.

When they were besides the pool, Karma asked. "Do you think it's cold?"

"Only one way to find out" Amy said with a malicious smile and pushed Karma into the water.

"Raudenfeld!" Karma shouted.

Amy laughed hard and then jumped into the water. "It's nice" She said with a smile.

"It's nice? It's nice? I'm gonna kill you" Karma said loudly.

"Not if I catch you first" Amy shot back with a smile.

After a while of splashing water to each other while they couldn't stop laughing, Amy grabbed Karma by the waist and Karma put her arms around Amy's neck. "Gotcha" She whispered.

"You're lucky you're hot" Karma said honestly with a smile.

"Really?" Amy asked rising an eyebrow.

"Mm-Hm" Karma nodded.

Amy smiled and leaned into Karma to kiss her. Karma met her halfway.

They kissed slowly. Tasting each other, until Amy grabbed Amy grabbed Karma's waist and without breaking the kiss. Karma hold Amy's neck even tighter and put her legs around Amy's waist and deepened the kiss.

Without a warning, Karma let Amy go and started walking out of the pool.

Amy was shocked. "Wha... What are you doing?"

Karma smiled playfully. "Revenge baby" And with that she started running towards the kitchen while laughing hard.

Amy ran after her. "You're evil"

"Am I?" Karma laughed while running around the counter of the kitchen.

Amy noticed that Karma would be going outside again, so she ran faster and anticipate her move. Amy closed the door in front of Karma's face and then turned Karma around pushing her against the wall. Amy pressed herself into Karma. She leaned in and when she was about to touch Karma's lips, she said. "You're lucky you're hot" And with that, she crushed her lips hard against Karma's.

* * *

Amy spent most of her Saturday studying that is until Karma came along.

Karma spent her Saturday morning helping her parents and after lunch she went to Amy's to join her in the studying.

They were in Amy's room. Amy was studying on her desk and Karma was on her bed trying miserably to concentrate. She was getting bored, when an idea occurred to her.

"How come you can concentrate so well and all day long?" Karma asked Amy.

"I don't know. I just get really into it" Amy answered vaguely not leaving her gaze from her book.

"How much do you have left to read?" Karma continued.

"I don't know. A couple of chapters" Amy answered again without looking at Karma.

"Amy" Karma said softly.

Nothing.

"Amy" Karma tried again a little more persistent this time.

Amy looked up and at Karma. Finally. "What?" Amy asked softly. "Look, I need to finish this today and I want to do it quickly so that then we can watch a movie. Okay?"

"Amy, you need to take a break"

"No"

"Amy" Karma said again softly and this time, getting up from Amy's bed and walking towards her. "You're always telling me how important it is to take breaks when studying" Now, she was in front of Amy and sat on her lap while grabbing softly her face. Amy's hand grabbed her waist firmly. "So, you're going to take a break" She whispered and then put her lips softly on Amy's.

At first, the kiss was soft and slow. Just two pairs of lips touching, tasting each other. After some moments, neither of them could hold back and the kiss turned harder, hungrier and more desperate. Tongues fighting for dominance. Hands moving up and down legs and backs. Moans escaping mouths.

Amy grabbed Karma's waist and without breaking the kiss, she stood up and walked them towards the bed. Karma put her arms around Amy's neck and her legs around Amy's waist. When Amy's legs touched the bed, she let them both fall into the bed. Amy's mouth found Karma's neck and her hands travelled under Karma's shirt, touching pure hot skin. Karma moaned.

Amy was about to kiss Karma again, when there was a knock on the door making them jump just in time to be beside one another when Farrah came in.

"How's the studying going?" She asked.

"Good. We're taking a break" Amy answered innocently.

* * *

Amy was peeing in her bathroom.

"I'm gonna get some popcorn" Karma shouted through the other side of the door.

"Okay"

When Amy finished, she changed into her pajamas and sit on the bed waiting for Karma.

Some minutes later, Karma was walking into her room with a bowl of popcorn in her hand. What shocked Amy the most was what Karma was wearing. She was wearing her favorite donuts shirt. It was very noticeable that she wasn't wearing a bra and because it was Amy's shirt, the shirt was bigger on her and it ended just a little below her ass. It wasn't the first time Amy saw Karma wearing something of hers, actually, Karma had chosen one of Amy's pajamas to wear every time she stayed over and eventually it wasn't Amy's pajamas anymore, but Karma's. But this time, there was something different. Amy found it hot.

Amy's face must have been obvious because Karma stopped moving and asked what was wrong.

"That's my shirt..." Amy whispered.

"Yeah. I just couldn't find my pajamas so I just grabbed the first thing I found" Karma replied with a smile on her lips.

Amy couldn't stop the words that followed. "You look hot"

Karma's eyes darkened. "Really?"

"Mm-Hm" Amy nodded. "You look hot in my clothes"

Karma put the bowl on Amy's desk and then turned to look at Amy. Her look was the same, dark filled with desire. She walked towards Amy until she was in front of her and then put her legs on the bed besides Amy's body, so now, she was on top of Amy. Their gazes locked and without breaking the contact, Karma leaned slowly into Amy until their lips were millimeters apart, but never closing that gap. They stayed like that for a little while, breathing into each other, gazes never broke. They have never been so intimate, so sensual. Until now.

Still, without kissing her, Karma pushed Amy slowly into the bed until she was laying above her. And when she couldn't control herself anymore, Karma crushed her lips furiously into Amy's. Amy's hands found Karma's waist under her shirt. They touched hot skin. As Amy's hands moved upwards, Karma moaned loudly.

"HEY!" Lauren shouted. Amy and Karma jumped from their position. "Did you forget again to turn off the lights of the bathroom? I've been waiting for 15 minutes to use it now" Lauren shouted frustrated.

Amy looked at Karma with an apologetic face. "Sorry" She whispered to Karma and got up and went to the bathroom. She then opened the door that went into Lauren's bedroom. When she opened it, a frustrated Lauren appeared.

"Sorry. I forgot again" Amy said apologetically.

"Whatever" Lauren said rolling her eyes. "Now, can you leave so that I can use the bathroom?"

And with that, Amy left the bathroom and closing the door of the bathroom that went to her room in the process.

"Sorry" Amy said again to Karma.

"Don't worry. It's not my fault that you're a dork" Karma said smiling.

"Hey" Amy said while throwing a pillow to Karma. "Do you wanna watch the movie?"

"Yeah"

They watched the movie and then went to sleep in each other's arms, like they always did.

Seven a.m. BIP. BIP. BIP.

"Turn that off" A very sleepy Karma complained.

Amy turned off the alarm and then, turned around and grabbed Karma by her waist and snuggled into her. She kissed her neck. "Hey" She said softly.

Karma turned around in Amy's arms and was now facing her. She then leaned in and kissed Amy on the lips. "Hey" She said into Amy's lips.

"C'mon. We have to go to class" Amy said while slowly sitting up on the bed.

"No" Karma said while grabbing Amy's waist.

"C'mon sleepyhead. We're going to be late" And with this, she tried to get off the bed, but Karma grabbed her hand and pushed her into her, on top of her.

"I don't care" She whispered into Amy's mouth and kissed her deeply.

Amy couldn't control herself. She let go. She lost herself in Karma and kissed her back.

After some minutes of making out, Amy managed to get out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. When she finished, she went into her room and what she saw couldn't make her any happier. Karma was wearing another favorite shirt of hers and a thin jacket that was also hers. She walked to her until she was in front of her with a 'what are you wearing' face.

"You said I looked hot in your clothes and I sme-" Karma couldn't finish because Amy had grabbed the jacket she was wearing and crushed her lips into hers, like she had done a couple of minutes ago.

Karma's arms found Amy's neck and pushed her more into her, if that was even possible.

They parted for air. "We're going to be late" Karma whispered looking into Amy's eyes which hadn't left her lips.

"I don't care" Amy answered back and kissed her again.

They couldn't get enough of each other.

When they parted again in need for air, Amy asked. "What were you saying?"

Karma looked puzzled at Amy until she realized she had been cut off by Amy's lips. "Oh" She breathe. "And I smell like you" She said softly and leaned in again.

They were late to class.

* * *

Amy was sitting against a tree reading a book with Karma lying on her legs. They were enjoying a break before class.

"How's my favorite couple doing?" Shane approached them.

Karma sat up properly so that she could see Shane better and Amy put the book aside.

"Trying to enjoy peace until you came up" Amy said mocking him.

"Ha! Very funny... Anyway, please tell this handsome gay that you're free tonight for a great party?" Shane asked with a grin on his lips.

"N-" Karma started saying, but was interrupted by Amy. "Actually, we're busy"

Karma looked at Amy surprised. "We are?"

"Yes" Amy replied softly while looking at her with a soft gaze.

"Then we're busy" Karma said turning towards Shane. "Sorry"

"Oh! Well, that's a shame... You're gonna miss the best party ever"

"Aren't all your parties the best party ever?" Amy asked.

"Of course!" Shane said loudly. "Okay, I'm gonna keep going to spread the news" And with that, he was up on his feet and left.

Karma turned towards Amy. "Why are we busy tonight?"

"Because..." Amy sat up straight and looked Karma in the eyes. "I have a surprise for you" She said with a soft smile.

"Really?" Karma smiled even bigger. "Why?"

"You know how sometimes I like to make you little surprises..." Karma nodded. "Well, this is just like that" Amy said like it wasn't a big deal. Since they were little, Amy loved to make Karma little surprises just because she felt like it. Besides, she always loved to show her how much she loves and cares about her.

"You're the best" Karma said with a real smile and slowly leaned in and kissed Amy on the lips. When Amy felt Karma's lips on hers, she closed her eyes and got lost in the kiss.

"So, what's the surprise?" Karma asked with curiosity once she broke the kiss.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you"

"C'mon Aims" Karma pleaded.

"Okay" Amy said not being able to say no to Karma. "The only thing I'm telling you is that you have to dress formally"

"Now I'm really intrigued" Karma said.

Amy laughed. Of course Karma would be intrigued: she knew perfectly well that she didn't like to dress formally.

"Okay, I have to go to class" Amy said and turned towards Karma. "I'll pick you up at 7:30, okay?"

"Okay" Karma said softly looking deeply at Amy.

Amy noticed this. "What?" Amy asked confused.

Karma's eyes went from Amy's eyes to her lips and then leaned in slowly. Her lips touched Amy's and moved slowly around them. One of Karma's hands went to Amy's neck and, instinctively, Amy's hands grabbed Karma's waist. It was just a second, but it seemed like an hour. Amy rested her forehead against Karma's and kept her eyes closed for a couple of seconds and then smiled.

"See you later then" Karma whispered. "Can't wait for our date" She said quickly, pecked Amy's lips and left a really shocked Amy.

Amy didn't move for what it seemed like forever. The word "date" never left her mouth. She was sure of it. Did she want this surprise dinner to be a date? Of course, but she knew Karma didn't feel the same way she did, even though she was the one who started kissing her without an audience.

When she heard the bell ringing, she rushed to class still in shocked and thinking what the hell could be wrong with Karma. From where did she got the idea that this was going to be a date? Agh! Never mind!

Amy changed into her best clothes and when she was ready, she left. At 7:30, punctually, she was knocking Karma's door. When she saw Karma in a simple summer violet dress, a single word came out from her lips "Wow" At that moment, she swore she saw Karma blush.

"Thanks" Karma said softly. "You don't look bad either"

"Thanks. Ready?"

"Yeah"

"Let's go then"

They walked in silence while Karma followed Amy because she had no clue where they were going.

After fifteen minutes, they reached a small but very luxurious restaurant and Karma's mouth went wide open.

"OMG Amy! How did you get reservations?" A shocked Karma asked while turning towards Amy with a huge smile.

"I just had to make a reservation a month ago" Amy said like it was no big deal. "I just knew how much you wanted to come to th-" Amy couldn't finish because Karma crushed her with a huge and tight hug. Amy smiled and hugged Karma back. Both of them got lost in the hug. Since this restaurant opened, Karma was dying to try it, especially because it was very luxurious, but it was expensive and she couldn't afford it.

"You're the best" Karma whispered into Amy's ear and then let her go.

"I know" Amy smiled.

Karma softly punched Amy in the arm. "Cocky"

Amy laughed. "C'mon"

Everything was amazing: the place, the food, the company, specially the company. None of them were faking anything. They were just two best friends having fun. It seemed like old times, just the two of them. But it wasn't. They both enjoyed dinner not knowing what the other really felt for the other.

When they finished eating dessert, because Amy insisted on having dessert, Amy paid and then, they left laughing because apparently the waiter was expecting a higher tip.

After a little while, they fell in a comfortable silence. Then, Karma entwined their hands.

Amy looked at their hands, then to Karma who was smiling at her and she smiled too. They held hands a million times before, but this time, it felt different.

"Did you like the food?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it was really good" Karma said with a smile. How strange, Amy talking about food.

"Really good? That meal was amazingly delicious. We should go more often, I don't care if it is-" But Amy was cut off by Karma's hand pulling her and then Karma's lips crushing against hers. Amy was surprised.

One of Karma's hand found Amy's neck and the other continued grabbing Amy's hand. The other hand of Amy grabbed Karma's waist. They kissed slowly; tasting each other's lips.

After a while, they parted, foreheads touching and eyes closed.

"Thank you" Karma whispered.

"For what?" Amy asked not understanding.

"Tonight. You really surprised me" Karma said sincerely, smiling.

"Good" Amy smiled. "That was the idea"

They both opened their eyes at the same time and smiled at each other.

When they got at Karma's house, they decided to go to sleep. They fell asleep in each other's arms, like always.

The sunlight started to bother Amy so she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes discovered that Karma was still asleep hugging her. She couldn't stop herself from thinking how beautiful she is. She'd seen her sleeping a million times, but she never got tired of it.

Karma woke up to the feeling someone was watching her and she was right. When she opened her eyes, she found two gorgeous blue eyes looking at her. She loved waking up next to Amy. She felt so comfortable and warm with her. She smiled at her and hugged her even tighter, if that was even possible.

Amy smiled back at her. "Good morning" Amy said softly.

"Morning gorgeous" Karma replied.

"Gorgeous?" Amy asked not sure she heard well. After all this time, she still hadn't got used to it.

"Mm-hm" Karma whispered sleepily while entwining their hands.

"How about some pancakes?"

"You want to make me pancakes?"

"Since when do you question my cooking to you?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow.

Karma laughed. "Okay. I'll go to the bathroom first"

"Okay. See you downstairs" Amy said, kissed her forehead and went downstairs.

Amy was already cooking when Karma got to the kitchen. She stayed at the door admiring her best friend cook. She smiled at her, even though she couldn't see her. Then, she walked up to her and hugged her from behind making her jump a little.

"Hey" Karma smiled at her.

"Hey" Amy smiled back.

They hugged many times like this, but this time it felt different. They were different. Their feelings were different.

Karma buried her nose in Amy's neck and breathe her.

"Mmm... You smell nice" Karma whispered.

Amy couldn't stop the shiver that went through her body. Between what Karma said and her breath on her neck, her knees were beginning to fail her.

Karma kissed Amy just where her neck begins.

Amy stopped breathing, she was sure about it.

Realizing Amy's reaction and considering she didn't stop her, Karma kissed her again a little bit higher.

By the third kiss, Amy moved her neck to give Karma a better access and moaned with pleasure.

Karma continued kissing up Amy's neck until she reached her ear and bite it.

When Amy felt Karma biting her ear, she couldn't stop herself anymore. She turned around in Karma's arms and pushed her against the counter. Bodies pressed together. Mouths almost touching. Gazes locked with each others. Dark. Filled with desire. Amy's gaze went from Karma's gaze to her mouth and to her eyes again. And without saying anything, she crushed her lips against Karma's. Hard. Karma's arms went around Amy's neck bringing her closer.

They kissed like never before. No audience. No faking it. Just the truth. Telling the other how much they wanted, needed the other. They were letting go. Holding nothing back.

Suddenly, Amy grabbed Karma and sat her on the counter putting herself between Karma's legs. And Karma's legs getting around Amy pushing her closer to her. They couldn't stop kissing. Tongues fighting for dominance. Karma's hands found Amy's shirt and climbed under it, touching hot skin. In that moment, somebody decided to call Amy.

"Ignore it" Karma said between kisses.

"I wasn't going to" Amy said smiling into Karma while pulling again into her.

The phone rang a second time, and a third time. By then, Amy got frustrated and went to look for her phone. Karma groaned and Amy laughed at that.

When Amy saw who was calling her, she answered an annoying "What?" She then looked at the clock in the kitchen. "Oh.. Right. I forgot I'm sorry. I'll be there in a few" When she hang up, she turned to look at Karma who was watching her with a curious face.

"Who was it?"

"Lauren. I forgot we're having lunch, right now" Amy replied.

"So you have to go..." Karma said softly.

Amy walked towards Karma and put herself in between her legs and put her arms around her waist. "But I really don't want to"

Karma put her arms around Amy's neck. "I don't want you to leave either" And leaned into Amy. They kissed slowly. "I need to tell you something" Karma said softly once they parted.

"What?" Amy asked curious.

"I want last night to be a real date. I want you to be my real girlfriend. I want us. I want you" Karma said softly with a hint of nervousness.

Amy smiled till her cheeks hurt and kissed Karma with all she got. "I thought you'd never ask"

Karma laughed and kissed Amy again.

Amy's phone rang again. It was a message from Lauren telling her she was still waiting.

"C'mon. We're gonna be super late" Amy said while pulling Karma by her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"What?" Karma asked confused.

"Well, after this, there's no way I'm leaving you alone, so you're coming with me. It's that or, we stay here and wait till Lauren kill us " Amy said seriously and Karma couldn't stop laughing.

 **The End**


End file.
